The Dark Lords Downfall
by x-bellatrix-black-x
Summary: The Dark Lord has been defeated by something as helpless as a baby, and Bellatrix feels like she's been deserted. After three days, Narcissa manages to convince Rodolphus to try and comfort his 'heartless' bride ... And Bellatrix has a brillaint idea ...


**_--THE DARK LORDS DOWNFALL--_**

_a bellatrix / rodolphus lestrange fanfiction_

* * *

**(:A/N:** Right, this story is set, if you haven't already guessed, just after the Dark Lord takes his downfall with the Potters. Please comment, and message me if you have any questions. **:N/A:)**

* * *

"And what am I supposed to say to her?"

Narcissa sighed heavily and gave him a tired look. "Just comfort her."

Rodolphus frowned - nothing he said would cheer Bellatrix up for sure.

It had been almost three days since the Dark Lords downfall, and Rodolphus was quite sure that Bellatrix hadn't stop crying once. He doubted she had even slept. Rodolphus knew she had lain awake for hours on end the previous night, crying. She wasn't any stronger during the day. She would sit in the black armchair by the window in their room, sobbing into her hands; and yesterday, Rodolphus had even though she was about the throw herself out of the window. Whether she had been planning to, Rodolphus never found out, and never dared to ask, for her legs had buckled beneath her and there she was; lying on the floor, sobbing hysterically.

"Just say _something_ to cheer her up." Narcissa sighed, "You're her husband, she needs someone to take care of her in a time like this."

"But that's just it, isn't it?"

"What is?"

"That." Rodolphus said, turning away, "I'm her husband, and still, she pushes me away. We've been falling apart for ages - you know that."

Narcissa came quietly behind him and rested a hand on his shoulder. "But she still loves you."

"No." Rodolphus shook his head, "No. She lost all feelings for me six years ago. She loves the Dark Lord - Him, and only Him."

"Six years ago? But you've only been married for seven. I don't think she lost everything she felt for - "

"She did." Rodolphus said flatly. That, he knew, was a fact that he would never be able to change.

"Well anyway," Narcissa continued softly, "The Dark Lord is gone. Maybe - maybe with him gone and you the only man in her life, maybe - "

"No." Rodolphus repeated, for he was quite sure. The seven years he had spent with Bellatrix and only one of them of her caring - she wasn't likely to change her mind about him that quickly.

"Well - " Narcissa began, but again she was interrupted.

"Don't think I haven't tried to comfort her." Rodolphus told her, spinning back around and pointing a very accusing finger at Narcissa. She gave him a pitted smile.

"I don't think that at all, Rodolphus. I just think - "

"Well I did try. I left her the first day because I thought she might want some time, but yesterday - yesterday, she told me - to put it politely - to go away. So what do you propose I do?"

They were at the top of the staircase now, and both could hear Bellatrix's distraught cries clearly. Narcissa glanced over at the closed door from which behind her sisters sobs were coming.

"You've got to say something to her."

"Like what?"

"I don't know." Narcissa sighed deeply, "Just something."

She pulled Rodolphus by the arm across the landing, and when they were right outside the bedroom door she turned again and said quietly,

"I don't care what you say to cheer her up, as long as it's positive. Just get in there and calm her down a bit!"

"_What_?" Rodolphus hissed, "No, I'm not saying - "

"Yes you are!" Narcissa insisted, "Now go!"

She pushed him towards the door, and under her glowering glare, Rodolphus could do nothing more to help himself out of the situation. Taking a deep breath - for he knew what would probably be coming - he opened the door and slipped quietly inside.

The room seemed a great deal darker then normal. There was only a single flickering candle in it's wall bracket to light up the room, and the heavy curtains were drawn fully. Sure enough, Bellatrix was in the black leather armchair, pouring her feelings out into her hands. She hadn't noticed that anyone else had entered the room, so to her, she was still completely alone.

For a few moments, Rodolphus didn't move, and when he did, he was still quite unsure of what to do. Slowly, he advanced on the great black armchair, stopping only just behind it. He reached out a hand, and placed it on her shaking shoulder. Bellatrix gave a start and spun round.

She looked dreadful. Her normally beautiful eyes were slightly swollen bloodshot, as a result of non-stop crying, and she had dark circles under them - this answered Rodolphus's question about whether she'd slept at all. Tears were still pouring down her face.

"What do you want?" she asked, and before waiting for a reply, "Go away!"

Rodolphus didn't move. "Are you alright?"

"What do you think?"

Rodolphus hesitated. She was right - stupid question.

"Okay, so you're not alright, but - I just thought - d'you want some company?"

Bellatrix gave him a piercing look that clearly meant no. "I'd prefer to be alone with my thoughts." she said coolly.

"Alone with your thoughts?" Rodolphus repeated, frowning, "Bella, you've been _alone with your thoughts_ for almost three days now. Have you even eaten?"

Bellatrix didn't answer, so Rodolphus, sighing, moved round to sit of the arm of the chair. Bellatrix glanced at him, and it was once again clear that she wasn't impressed with his actions.

"Come on, Belladonna," Rodolphus whispered into her ear, making sure she heard the last four syllables, "Just let someone stay with you for a while."

"I - " Bellatrix started, sounding as if she was about to dissolve into tears again, "I - You haven't called me Belladonna in years …"

It was true. The days before Bellatrix's dark and deadly obsession with the Dark Lord, Rodolphus had felt safe to call her that; the name which his mother had been so convinced his new bride was called. Now, it was likely that he would go the same way as the two eldest Potters if he dared.

"No."

"Why - why now?"

Rodolphus tucked the strand of loose hair behind her ear, and kissed her cheek softly, at which she flinched. "Because." he whispered.

Silence followed. Bellatrix seemed to be holding her breath, and she was indeed. Holding her breath. Hundreds of cursing, screaming thoughts rushing through her head.

She hated him. Hated him for leaving her alone like this in a world full of Mudblood aggrieve. Hated him for leaving her with only a husband who seemed to care enough to try to comfort her. _Hated _him! No, not hated. She would never hate him …

Glancing sideways at Rodolphus, whose hand was now resting on her shoulder, massaging it gently, a brilliant idea came to her mind. Her Lord was gone - and who were the collection of people fighting to keep him away? The weakest, she figured, would be easy to break … and would be gone fun to torture. An evil smile crept to her lips.

"What are you thinking?" Rodolphus asked quietly, and it was only then that Bellatrix realised he was starring at her. "You've got that look in your eye … "

Smile turning to a grin, Bellatrix shook her head, and, brushing away the remainder of her tears, flew from the chair. She suddenly felt alive again.

"Find that brother of yours," she demanded, hand on the door knob, "I'll find Barty and then - " the evil smile jumped to her lips again as she threw the door open, " - we're going to the Longbottom's!"

Rodolphus was left staring at the empty doorway as she marched off to find the youngest Crouch. He could only wonder what she had in mind, but, knowing Bella, it was going to be fun …


End file.
